The field of the present invention is liquid dispensing valves, taps and containers and more particularly is directed to a liquid dispensing valve for use in drawing off liquid from the bottom of a container, the valve including a security seal.
A typical container for use with a valve according to the present invention is a plastic molded bottle such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,824. The container is typically made by a blow molded polyethylene process and comes in various shapes and sizes. In such a container, an outlet neck is located at the bottom of the container so that liquid may proceed by gravity flow into a receiving receptacle. Since the dispensing assembly is located at the bottom and a breather hole is provided on the top of the container, the assembly is constantly subjected to liquid pressure. Normally the container is first filled with liquid and the dispensing assembly is then installed on the container which is then filled and shipped to its destination.
During shipment, the dispensing assembly must remain virtually leakproof. The valve assembly must maintain its leakproof integrity even when it is subjected to agitation, impact and the like encountered during transport. It is therefore desirable to ensure that leakproof integrity of the dispensing assembly is maintained during transportation.